I was Bored
by Shadowzamy
Summary: Hao is bored after failing the shaman tournament so he decides to check in on Yoh. I was bored so I wrote this One-shot. HaoxYoh at the end.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shaman king.

HaoxYoh

XxX

'_Great spirit I'm bored, my followers have scattered and the X-Laws think that attack from Yoh killed me. Yoh hasn't said a word to his friends so they also think I'm dead and the Pache couldn't care less as long as I'm not in the tournament._' Hao thought while playing with the flames in the fire place. Hao stared blankly at the fire, watching the flames dance across the wood. '_There has to be something I can do to amuse myself._' Hao thought as he got up and began to walk around his home. After about an hour of searching Hao eventually gave up with a sigh. '_The last interesting thing that happened to me was when Yoh fought against me a few years ago._' Hao thought irritably, then he became thoughtful as he began to get an idea. '_Hm, why don't I try getting Yoh to come over, then again how would I get him to agree to come?_' Hao thought as he paced across the room. '_Oh well I'll figure that part out later, for now I guess I'll go pay my Otouto a visit._' Hao smirked as he walked over to the Asakura's house.

xXx

Yoh was staring out the window of the inn completely lost in thought, he was remembering the last moments of his fight with Hao. Yoh began to remember the last thing Hao said before he fell... _"You held back so that I would live, Otouo?... And here I thought I was the one who was holding back... so that you wouldn't die." _Yoh had to admit that he loved his brother regardless of weather or not he was evil so yea, he held back. But what did Hao mean when he said that? Didn't he want Yoh ether with him or dead? Why would _he_ hold back? Yoh blankly stared out the window with all these questions swarming his mind. '_Everything will work out somehow, right?_' Yoh recounted, and with that thought Yoh walked to the kitchen and grabbed the shopping list off the kitchen table and then he walked to the store.

"Lets see: Fish, Milk, Cheese, Broccoli, Rice and Oranges, That's everything. I better hurry home, Anna said she was going out to pick up Mom, Dad, Grandpa, and Grandma sense they're coming over to see how I'm doing, so I better go make dinner before they get back." Yoh said as he ran back home and started getting to work on making dinner.

Yoh sighed at his disappointing excuse for a dinner. '_Is this even edible?_' Yoh thought in disbelief, as he picked up a spoonful of... something that's best not described, before throwing it in the trash. '_What the heck am I supposed to do? They'll be here in half an hour._' Yoh thought, worriedly.

"I can help you, Otouto." Hao replied, appearing right behind Yoh.

"Hao!" Yoh exclaimed, he quickly turned around so that they were facing each other. Hao stared at Yoh for a moment before looking down at the failed attempt of a meal.

"I can't believe you mutated the fish... if that _is_ what you could call it now." Hao said, looking in disgust at the toxic, two headed, purple and green, piranha.

"Did you come here for the sole purpose of insulting my cooking?" Yoh asked with an annoyed glare.

"No, but I might as well help you finish. Aren't our parents and grandparents coming over?" Hao asked, turning on the stove.

"Yes." Yoh answered hesitantly.

"Then lets get to work, I'll make the cheese rice and broccoli casserole, you cook the fish and this time... please don't mutate it." Hao said as he started cooking.

"Um, Ok." Yoh responded, ignoring Hao's last comment.

By the time they were done there were only two minutes until every would arrive.

"Thanks for helping Hao, If there's ever something you need, I'd be glad to help." Yoh said happily as he sat down on the couch.

"Actually there _is_ something." Hao mused.

"What is it?" Yoh asked, a little worried by how quickly Hao answered.

"I'm bored, after you have dinner with everyone would you come stay over at my house for the weekend?" Hao asked, carefully watching clock.

"Ok, sure." Yoh answered with a carefree smile.

"Thanks, you'll be able to find my house through telepathy. I better go, Anna's back." Hao stated before he teleported back to his home.

XxX

Yoh's parents and grandparents came in seconds after Hao left, Anna was surprised to see that Yoh had already cooked. Everyone sat down and began eating, about half way through the meal the subject of Hao came up, much to Yoh's dismay. Mikihisa and Yohmei began talking about Hao's evil deed's in his past lives while Yoh ate the casserole in silence. When everyone was done eating Yoh explained that he had promised a new friend that he would spend the weekend over at his house, after a few arguments his parents, grandparents and Anna finally agreed to let him go.

xXx

Yoh began walking along the forest path until he eventually arrived at Hao's house. Yoh knocked on the door, a minute later Hao answered and told him to come in. Yoh followed Hao into the living room and they both sat on the floor, surprisingly Hao suggested that they watch a scary movie and since Yoh didn't have any better ideas they decided to watch one. Yoh was snuggling close to Hao, his grip on Hao's shirt tightened whenever one of the scary scenes came on. When the movie ended Yoh quickly moved to the other side of the couch, realizing that he had been clinging Hao the entire time.

"Um... sorry about that." Yoh said with a slight blush.

"Yoh, do you know why I asked you to come over?" Hao asked, moving a bit closer to Yoh.

"You said you were bored." Yoh replied, backing a little farther into the couch.

"That's true but think about it, if I merely wanted to watch a movie I would have done that on my own." Hao said while grabbing a hold of Yoh's hand and leaning over so that their faces were inches apart.

"Err, then why did you... ask me to come?" Yoh asked, blushing as Hao inched closer.

Hao closed the space between them as he pressed his lips against Yoh's. Yoh's eyes widened in surprise as Hao's tongue entered his mouth, searching every part of it happily. Hao broke away for air after two minutes, he stared at Yoh in mild amusement.

"I thought that you would try to get away." Hao stated with a smirk.

"I considered it, but I love you so I let you kiss me." Yoh said, looking up innocently.

"I love you to, Otouto." Hao said, leaning in for a small kiss. "I was bored, but now it looks like I'll have something fun to do." Hao said, picking Yoh up and carrying him over to his room.

"Um... Hao, your not thinking of possibly-" Yoh began worriedly as Hao opened the door.

Hao smirked as he entered the room, still carrying Yoh. "Yes Otouto, this weekend is going to be _so_ much fun." '_Oh hell no._' Yoh thought as tried and failed to get out of Hao's hold. Hao laughed evilly he closed and locked the bedroom door. "Yes, very _fun_ indeed." Then, the door clicked shut.

XxX

**Me:** Here's another one shot.

**Hao:** I _hate_ one shots, they're so tiny.

**Yoh:** I don't mind them.

**Hao:** ...

**Yoh:** Please Review.


End file.
